Zoids Zero: Your future
by random echo
Summary: Results in on first page, beginning the main story.
1. Default Chapter

Alright I know so many other people have already been doing these, but I couldn't resist. Anyway this is what would happen if you were in the zoid series. Right after Bit left on vacation, and Leena took off some place.....

You could just met them in this series. Now my character is:

Name: Jillian Croft

Nickname: Mistress fire

Hair color: Ash

Hair style: Short to her ears

Eye color: Green

Any other facial features to add(Appearance): Has a scar above her left eye, nothing to bad

Age: 17

Height: 5'7.5

Gender: Female

Zoid type: Core

Zoid specialties: CORE was a zoid made off flames, that power the zoid, it has a special attack that nothing can escape, not even the zoid itself, although its a land zoid with such attacks as Strike Laser Claw, Double blade attack, far like edited beam cannon and so on 

Transporter: None she travels light

Team: The FireStorm team*Leena's soon to join this team, but two other spaces open!*

Siblings: None 

History: Jillian used to work for a incorp. name CORE, where she gets her zoid from. A traitor long ago, she's being hunted by a bounty hunter *no name, if anyone wants to be that one, don't know why but oh well* Hacker, and runaway. No long a member to CORE, but stays loyal to those she trusts

Job(if any other): Former warrior for CORE incorp.

Favorite sayings if any: `Its not over until its over.' `Runnings not a plain, runnings what'cha do when a plain fails!' 'Lets attempt to win- key word attempt.'

Personality: Normally open, keeps her secrets though and is some what a pessimist with extremely low self esteem. 

Other: Nothing more then I have already.

Good or evil: Not either, goes on her own, but normally on the good side

Member of an organization: Former member or CORE

Paired(If you'd like to be paired with someone, remember everyone from Blitz team is in here) Leon(Hes mine get away!!!)

Friends (If you wish your character to know someone else from the story): *I'll decide later, if anyone what's to know Jillian from awhile ago.   


----

Results

I tried to fit everyone in the story line without over doing it. Remember if your not in the first or second chapter, your going to come in the next one. For some teams, I had to remove the person and put them on a different one, because the character would be more in the story then. Thanks to everyone, if there is something you want to note about your character or etc. email me.

lyl azn- Team Bladers

Chaos- Lighting team

Kat42- Firestorm team

Shadow Fox- Firestorm team

alterego-man- Firestorm team

Maxindpogster- Backdraft(or so it seems)

Kitai Matsuru- Bounty hunter/ team Bladers

DTemplar- Is weapon for backdraft

Cliff- Team Bladers

Kyrael- Bounty Hunter/ Zoidstrike Fed.


	2. The beginning

The beginning.

Authors note: If you see your name on the chosen list, and your not in this chapter, you'll come in the next. If you have any questioned email me. 

************

Around seven pm, Coffee Cafe was flooded with people. Tons screamed their order up to the waiter as they could not reach them from their place. Beyond the crowds at a small table sat a short ash-blonde haired girl. She had her green eyes closed, and was taking a sip off coffee.

Then placing her coffee down she muttered "This is insane." Her eyes searched around the room, then landed of another women. She seemed at least two years younger, but only about an inch or two shorter in size. 

"Mistress fire? Where's your team, I never would of expected to see you in a beat up cafe like this." The women sat down across from her.

Mistress fire brushed her own ash hair out of her eyes then glanced up.

The women, must have been around 15 had light brown hair in two buns, and hazel eyes.

"And you know me how...?" Jillian Croft a.k.a Mistress fire questioned.

"I've heard about you by rumors, your the big traitor to CORE. Just call me Kat."

"That's nice and all Kat, but first off I go solo, and second I don't hang out with kids from backdraft." Kat jumped up to her feet angrily, and was just about to yell something.

Then it dawned on them both there were to many watching eyes. Kat slowly sat down, and kept her cool.

"Forget it I have nothing to do with the backdraft and you. I just wanted to know if I could join your team."

"The fire storm team? Well its a new team and all and I'm only excepting ones with great ability and skills."

"....and...." Kat urged her to go on.

"Why don't you show me what'cha can do in that zoid of yours. You do want to prove your a great pilot." Kat grinned, and ran out to her Zabat. 

Jill (For those of you her names Jillian, I may write Jill for short, and everyone for one reason or another calls her Mistress fire)watched her fade into the distance, then finished what was left of her coffee and headed to her own zoid nicknamed Core off of the old organization she used to work for. 

***************Meanwhile at the zoids battle field

Danger Danger, the area in a thirty mile radius is designated zoid battle field...." The judge made his usual speech. "The Lighting team vs The Chaos  


team.....Ready....FIGHT!" The judge waved his hands, and the Lighting team ran into basic line stragety.

Kelly inside her Lighting Saixs wiped the sweat off her forehead, it sure was hot as the sun was beating down in this long desert landscape. On top of that sitting in a metal zoid didn't seem to help her any.

Pressing her Lighting Saixs to its max following her twin sister Chris, and their team mate Jack Sisco.

Dodging weak fire, she examined the area for the enemy, they easily took down two command wolves although there was one still out there.

It was a flat landscape so it was far beyond simple to see around you. Suddenly Chris slowed.

"What is it?" Kelly quickly asked, but only answered that herself at her radar, the enemy was standing right in front of them, not firing or planning to move.

"What do you think he's planning?" Kelly asked her sister.

Chris just shrugged, "What ever it is, it won't be in time we'll take him out there." 

Kelly nodded, as the three Saixs rushed toward the enemy zoid. 

Suddenly the zoid glowed a light green, and before the Lighting team could react they rammed a power shield, and were knocked off their feet only to be met by enemy fire.

All three Saixs laid on the ground, out of commission. 

"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is The Chaos team!" The judge raised the red hand, then the pod closed, and blasted off into space.

Kelly Chris and Jack trudged out of their zoids. Chris angrily kicking the side of her Saixs.

"That was such a perfect plain. If it wasn't for that Blitz team, people wouldn't have figured it out..." Chris went babbling on, as the enemy zoid came over. The cockpit swung open, and out hopped a boy. He had a buzz cut with brown hair, and stood around 6'1".

"There is no such thing as a perfect plan." He said grinning.

Chris just glared at him, as he came over to Kelly. "Hey, the names Peter, but everyone just calls me Chaos. You must be one of the beautiful Tasker sisters.

Kelly blushed slightly, then shook it off as Chaos came over to her totaled zoid. Then examining it he said. "Its not messed up to bad, I sure did a number on it, although it still can be fixed." 

"You seem to know your zoids." Chris came over. 

They both glanced at Jack who seemed to be doing some exaiming of his own of Chaos's zoid.

Then came over.

"Thats a Trinity Liger BA, I'm impressed."

"No kidding, zoids like mine are extremely hard to come by." Chaos added.

"They stopped making them a long time back, the zoids wouldn't listen to their pilots commands right. Then why were you able to pilot yours so easily?" Questioned Chris.

Chaos shrugged. "Yeah, I guess mines not like the rest of the series made."

There was a strange silence, until Chaos once again glanced at the Saixs.

"Hey if you guys need some help repairing those, I'll be more then glad to help."

"Why would you help us?" Jack asked rather surprised.

Chaos just shrugged, then glanced at Kelly and smirked. "No reason in general."

**********

The Zabat dodged the enemy fire with ease then swirled down and shot a missile at the Core zoid. Jill easily blocked it with a shield and shot random fire. Not as much to hit the Zabat, just to test.

Finally half an hour later the Zabat returned to the ground, and Kat jumped out of the cockpit.

Jill came out to meet her.

"How was that for you?" Kat said grinning.

"Sure it was good, but still no match to my Core. Either way you being an amazing pilot I guess I could let you on the team." 

"Don't get cocky now."

"Never said I was." Jill said then shrugged.

"Listen I don't have a transporter, not that I'd exactly waste my money on one, but we'd have to run to our next battle....your zoid can keep up can't it?" Jill smirked, Kat just glared at her then nodded her head.

"We are still going to need three members." Kat reminded her.

"I'll take care of that later, in the mean time, lets head to the nearest city, I have to have some caffeine."

"Are you addicted to that stuff or something?"

"You could say that."

Jill and Kat returned to their zoids heading toward the nearest city, NG city.

***************Mean while, at the Blitz team base

Leena quickly stuffed all her cloths into a bag, then flung it on the bag. Grabbed some money, and other items, then put them in her pocket or bag as well. Then once she seemed done, she flung the bag over her shoulder, and headed to the door of the darken room. She stopped and glanced around at her room.

Things were missing knocked over it looked like it was searched, but in reality only by herself. Then when she seemed satisfied, pushed her door up extremely quietly, and headed out toward the hanger that way. She looked up at her far beyond modified gun sniper. Leena stared at it for a short while until she shook her head. "If I take it, they'll just track me down." She said to herself, then very slowly, and seemed hardly turned away, and started running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. 

Around twenty minutes away, she found herself walking, as she could no longer keep up the pace. Then headlights blinded her for a second. She wiped her eyes to clear her vision and see her was in the car.

"Harry?" She wondered, as she'd thought Harry jumped out of the car. 

"Leena my darling! What brings you out here." Harry did his overly concerned speech. 

Leena just grimaced, she had to get away from them, and at the moment she thought that, a somewhat vaguely familiar voice rang out. 

"Harry!" It was Mary Champ, her and Harry's to robots followed him in a lighting Saix.

She pushed up toward the two, then glared at Leena, and then at Harry.

"I told you this girl is no good Harry. Running off in the middle of the night to see her!" Leena sighed some more, then just thought of something.

"Hey Mary can I talk to you for a moment." Leena lead her away.

"And what is it...." Mary urged her to talk.

"Listen I was actually here to get away from them, I can leave, and not sneak out to see Harry again if you give me one of your cars." Leena hoped this would work, Mary pondered for a second then nodded her head.

In about ten minutes Leena was off driving toward the only city see knew NG city.

**************At a repair shop in NG city

A teenage girl, entered the well known repair shop in NG, and just lowed her sun glasses to see her zoid. She smiled, then put them back on, brushing her long dirty blond hair back as she did. Her hair draped down her back, and she stood about 5'6 looking as if she were around the age of 16.

A man came up with shaggy gray hair.

"Is my Silver Storm done yet?" She said that as short as possible, the man looked over a clip board then nodded.

"Ah yes, Savanna Walker isn't it. We just finished the repairs, and already added the shield as well. I'll need you to come and sign for all this." The man lead her to the front store, and pulled out the papers.

*******

Leena Toros stepped on the petal once again. The jeep was slowing from lack of gas. Never had she though NG city would be this far. Although luckily, the city was extremely close, so she could walk with no trouble.

Which is what she ended up doing with her bag, and just leaving the jeep there. Upon entering the city, she began to head down the alley to escape the crowds.

"Hey Sweetie." Hissed a voice, which made Leena shake. She turned around to see a few street punks behind her, tossing a can of spray paint, or cap mase or something, although Leena didn't want to stay to find out, and kicked the leader directly in the face, and began running.

******* 

Jill pushed her way through the store, occasionally knocking people down because they couldn't move, and continued on before they could finish their lecture. Jill finally found a back door, and slipped away before a riot could start in that far to over crowed store. 

When Jill left she found herself in a dark alley.

"Now this should be interesting." She felt for her gun, or dagger by her side, and continued down watching the shadows. 

Just as she'd pictured would happen another shadow, and set of footsteps were accompanying her own. When the footsteps grew faster, she raised her gun and shot it in the air, when the stalker or whatnot was still in shock, she escaped down another alley bumping into someone that sent her skidding back. Jill jumped to her feet and by reflex snatched out her butterfly dagger, then lowed it when she saw the person was only a girl. Perhaps a year younger then her, she had magenta hair, and violet like eyes. "Hey, sorry I thought you were one of those-"

The girl, which you probably guessed by now cut her off. "those stalkers, they chased me down here." The girl examined Jill's face, then her eyes landed of the scar Jill had right above her left eye. 

"Are you-" This time Jill cut her off.

"Mistress fire, Jillian Croft yeah that'd be me."

"I'm Leena Toros, nice to meet you, I used to belong to the Blitz-" The two girls moved back, as a dagger nearly missed them. They were surrounded.

"Now these people aren't to friendly." Jill said to Leena if she was listening of not. The men closed in, until Leena grabbed a trash can and knocked down three, and punched one onto the ground then ran that way, Jill quick to follow.

"Listen I'll take care of them." Jill withdrew her gun once again and shot off a few bullets making them shatter.

Then before they could do anything about it, Jill and Leena were gone. 

*********

"Done." Savanna said in a soft voice, and handed the contracts back to him filled out.

"Then its done, you just have to swing by whenever and pick up your zoid." The man said, then went to file the paper work. Savanna watched him for a second, then left the store, heading down the street, until she saw three girls come out of a Cafe. They all looked somewhat similar in age, the oldest had to be the short ash haired as they headed down the sidewalk. Although it wasn't the girls that caught her eye, it was the dark figure following after them. 

Savanna headed in pursuit determined to warn the girls.

*********

"And you are who again?" Questioned Kat for the third time obviously not getting the answer she wanted.

Jill sighed and shook her head.

"Leena Toros, Steve Toros's daughter. I used to belong to the Blitz team the team that won the -"

"WE KNOW!" Kat was sick of hearing this again.

"Its not that we say who you are its just that we have trouble believing how you got here." Jill stated.

"Right well I just left."

Silence.

"If you really were you who say you are why would you have left."

Silence.

Leena shook her head sadly. "Lets just say we didn't get along to great. I seemed to piss everyone off."

"Chill, its not over until its over, they just probably got upset for some reason. If you join our team then we can go back sometime later and show them what we are made of." Jill, and Kat seemed to say in unison, just different ways. 

Leena smiled. "Just one problem, I'm zoidless, I left my gun sniper with them."

"Sure Lee, just leave it to me, I can get a great zoid cheap, even less then that if you don't ask where it came from." Kat snickered at what Jill just said.

"Lee?" Leena gave her a strange look.

"You didn't actually expect me to say your entire name did you. Lee suits you fine."

"Alright Jillian."

"Jill." Jill corrected her.

"Alright Jill, lets go. Besides I think that figure in black has been watching you for far to long."

Jill glanced out of the corner of her eye, then cursed under her breath, then followed the other two out. 

***********

It was late evening, and Kelly Tasker shifted in her seat in the room. With boredom taking over her mind, she hopped to her feet and headed toward the cargo storage place. Arriving there, she was surprised to see a light still on.

At first she thought it was her sister or Jack, but then she remembered.

"Chaos? What are you still doing here?" Chaos who had been fixing up the Saixs a little bit, not to mention his own zoid tore away from his work, and went down to meet her.

"Don't worry, if I was a bandit I'd be long gone. Actually I was just fixing up the Saixs a little bit."

"If you-" Kelly began but he gave her the strangest of looks. 

"Why would I mess up your zoids when I already won?"

Kelly shrugged. "What other reasons would you help us like this."

Chaos glanced out at the night, and shrugged. 

"I'll explain, want to take a walk."

Kelly stood there for a moment, then followed him out. 


	3. The Arrangements

The Arrangements 

Authors note: If you see your name on the chosen list, and your not in this chapter, you'll come in the next. If you have any questioned email me. 

"So what was it you wanted to explain to me?" Kelly found her self asking after they were a good distance away from the Lighting teams base.

Chaos smiled, then remained silent for a second. "Ya see teamwork is essential; it gives the enemy other people to shoot at. Although I don't have a team."

Kelly stopped walking.

"So your trying to get on our team is that what your saying."

"Hey I didn't say that." Chaos waved his hands innocently.

"And I didn't say no." Kelly smirked, then they both turned around, and began heading back to the base.

*********

Savanna Walker was beginning to fall back from the group, she was trying to keep up, without attracting any suspicion which was something she tended to do a lot. The trio ahead of her turned the corner, and lead into an alley which was heading back to the store Jill was in before. Savanna slowed, knowing this was hopeless until a short cut caught her eye. She jumped the fence, and climbed the next one, still extremely determined to catch up to them. She stumbled down, and glanced around at the alley.

"Need some help?" Savanna quickly turned back ready to defend herself, although calmed a bit.

It was a boy, must have been around 18 that stood 6 foot so she slightly had to look up at him. He had black and red hair color, gold eyes, and a nose ring. The man somewhat reminded her of a card deck.

"No." She said simply, and once again as short as she could. 

He extended his hand pointing now to the trio of girls Savanna was following, and the dark figure that was now visible from beyond the next fence.

"You to saw them. That-" He indicated toward Jill. "Is Jillian Croft, Mistress fire. You can tell by the scar above her left eye, the dark figure is a bounty hunter."

"I recognize the other girl Leena." Savannah added.

"And that other girl I think is some punk from the backdraft the way she dresses....so ya wanna help them."

Savannah nodded without saying a word. The boy picked up a pole off the ground.

"Ace." He said.

Savannah shot him a confused glace.

"Ace is my name." She nodded her head.

"Savannah."

"Your that intimidator I heard off."

"You seem to here a lot of things."

**

"Jill why are we going back this way." Hissed Kat obviously getting mad at this aimless walking.

Jill glanced back, then picked up the pace.

"To escape a stalker or better known as a bounty hunter." Both Kat, and Leena began to look back, but Jill nudged them in the ribs.

"The last thing you want to do is let them know you know they are following you."

"Just let me take them down. You do have a gun." Leena began the over confident phase she has.

Kat finally saw the figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Bounty hunter alright. Number three, can remember her name though." She stated.

They turned a corner only to be met by fences.

Kat, and Jill cursed under there breath, but Leena was already a step ahead of them jumping the fence. The footsteps behind them seemed to stop followed by a loud 'wack!' Then out of the alley sped Savannah and Ace.

"Come on!" Ace grabbed Leena and Kats hand. Leena ran with them, Kat got away, and Jill gave the guy a do-not-touch-me glare. They hurried out of the alley and across the street disappearing into the crowds.

Once they lost the bounty hunter three they slowed.

"Hey who do you think you are!" Kat yelled at the others.

"Savannah."

"And I'm Lace Spade. Long time no see Jill."

Jill directed her attention to the boy.

"Lace Spade, Ace of Spades how are you Ace?"

"I should be asking you that, who are the other two?"

"Me, I'm still alive if that's what you mean, therefore I think I'm doing just fine. These two. Kat, and Lee."

Ace grinned at the other two.

"The pleasures mine. My names Lace Spade. My friends call me Ace for short."

Leena grinned back.

"Alright Ace."

"That's Mr. Spade to you."

"Hey!!!" Leena protested.

"Just kidding."

Leena and Ace turned back to the others as Jill was just talking to Savanna.

"So I heard your starting a team." Ace said to the trio of Jill, Lee, and Kat.

"Yea, the fire storm team. Would any of ya like to join?"

**********Back at the Blitz team base

"So you will join the team. Well it'll be great to have you back son." Doctor Toros just finished up a conversation about Leon and Naomi joining the team in place of Bit and Leena.

Once done he hanged up, and turned back around to the others.

"It'd be just like good old times having Leon on the team again." Doc said proudly.

"And Naomi will be a great addition to." Brad added taking a sip of his coffee.

There was a silence until Jamie spoke up. 

"I know Bit went on vacation that's not a problem. I just wonder where Leena disappeared to. Its not like her to just leave."

"But she must have Harry told me he saw her leave on her own." Doc replied.

"Well its no use looking for her, she'll come back when she's ready, if she wants to come back." Brad said coolly.

"Yeah I'd just thought she would have took her gun sniper." Doc said once more sitting down next to Jamie as they awaiting the arrival of the new Blitz team members.

**********Unknown place, in a dark room.

A girl around the age of 16 with slivery blue hair covering the right side of her face sat back at the table, sipping her coffee. She was around 5'6" with cherry colored eyes. One thing that stood out was a scar that goes from above her eye, almost down to her chin. The room was silent for a moment, until the door opened and shut. 

"Ray did you hear the news?" Asked a voice that had just came in the room.

Ramia Terra aka Ray for short looked up from her drink, then set her coffee down sitting up in the chair. Her eyes met an older man around 30 with black pointy hair, and blue eyes. The real accomplished bounty hunter who's skill far proceeded her own. 

"What news Kyrael?" Ray asked the other bounty hunter who just took a seat across from her.

"Just call me Ky, but remember that bounty hunter they sent out after Mistress fire the traitor to CORE incorp.?" 

Ray nodded her head.

"She failed the mission. It seems that a few people named Savanna Walker, Lace Spade, Leena Toros, and some other girl we didn't recognize are helping her." Ray glanced up at him, then shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Ky laughed.

"You possibly will be the next one to go after her. Its just a warning."

"I don't need a warning." Ray said somewhat quietly but confidently.

"Sure ya don't, but I don't want to know what would happen if you failed. Mistress fire does not like bounty hunters to much." Ray picked up her coffee, and watched Ky leave.

"I don't plain to fail, you can bet on it. I will find her and turn her into the police for the money. That's it." She said to herself, grabbing her skates and going out the door.

***********

The new and improved Firestorm team consisting of Ace, Jill, Savanna, Leena, and Kat sat at a bar table the rotated around in a circle so they all could face the screen watching zoid battles.

Jill and Leena were chatting about where to get her new zoid, Savanna watched the screen silently, Ace seemed uninterested, and Kat was watching something else.

Ace nudged her which made her jump in surprise for a second.

"You work for the backdraft don't you?" Ace asked arching an eyebrow.

"Whats it to you?" Kat hissed not to happy about being surprised.

"You've got it written all over you, it'd be a shame if some bounty hunter heard about it, and came to get you. Or a spy from the Zbc that wouldn't be to good either."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BLACKMAIL ME OR SOMETHING!?!?!" Kat had to refrain herself from punching him.

Ace laughed, "No just stating the obvious."

Kat shook her fist at him, until Jill kicked her reminding her to sit down, because she was drawing to much attention.

Kat reluctantly sat down giving the death glare to Ace.

The zoid battle was over for now, and Jill turned to the rest of them.

"Alright uh team, because Leena doesn't have a zoid now, we will fight four on four. Then we can take turns being the strategist." Jill stated.

Leena sighed. "Its to bad we don't have Jamie on our team, he was a great strategist." 

"Jamie?" Kat and Savannha questioned at the same time, but they never got an answer as the speakers boomed.

"Battle mode 0982 The lighting team vs. The Bladers team....Ready.....FIGHT!"

And with that the teams both charged at each other.

Leena watched with interest, "I don't remember the Lighting team having four people."

Jill shrugged, Savannah watched the screen for a second.

"That's Chaos's zoid." 

"Trinity Liger BA too." Ace added.

"Well this battle will prove to be interesting." Leena thought to herself.

**************

"The Lighting team vs. The Bladers team. Do you think its time to hold an unsanctioned battle as the return of the backdraft?" Hissed a voice over to a man around the age of twenty one with combed forward black hair.

The man just kept his eyes on the screen as the battle was in place.

"What zoid would we use?" He spoke up finally.

The other man titled his head.

"Why Mr. Scott I'm surprised at you. You know we would use our newest zoid yet."

Mr. Scott, or better called Nick Scott brown eyes darted from the screen over to the man.

"No, not yet." He calmly stated.

The other man arched an eye brow.

"Then when do you expect us to use it? The fight between the Blitz team, and Firestorm team should be coming up in a few weeks how about then?"

Nick flinched, that was even worse although at least it would give him time to warn the ZBC about it. The man laughed then left the quarters.

Once he was out of ear shot, a women came out from the shadows, Fuma.

"You didn't seem very happy about that." Fuma came up to him.

Nick took one glance at her, then returned his eyes from the screen.

"You already finished your prison sentence or something? No I just don't like taking commands as well as giving them." Nick though of a quick excuse.

Fuma laughed. "Don't we all, the ZbC never caught me, and never will."

Nick just shrugged trying to draw much suspicion. The last thing he wanted to know is what would happen to him if the backdraft found out he was a spy for the ZBC

*************

Leena yawned, and stretched her hands above her head heading down the street. The team had just spilt up, Ace going some where, no one knew and no one really wanted to, Jill and Kat headed to find her a zoid, and Savannah went to pick up her zoid leaving Leena to explore the town.

She'd checked out most shops, already ate, and didn't have much to do.

"Leena? Oh I was right, hey Leena!" Leena heard a voice from behind and flipped around.

Behind her was a incredibly like her with redish Magenta hair, although had aqua blue eyes, stood about 5'7 and had to be at least a year older then her. The girl was wearing a black tanktop, and jeans worn on low waist, that seemed to be holding a few shopping bags herself. Her hair was worn down, also layered, with different clips in it.

Leena seemed to recognize this person right away.

  
"Mayu!" She gave her old friend a hug.

"Long time no see Leena. How've you been?" Mayu Ariumi asked.

"Well for one I left the Blitz team....."

"WHAT?! WHY?!?"

"Um- can I like skip the explanation this time."

Mayu rolled her eyes.

"Well is Leon still on the team?" Mayu blushed slightly.

"I don't know, but Mayu I'd ask you to stop blushing, I know where your face starts, and your hair stops." Leena said playfully and got a small slap on the arm. Leena knew Mayu had something for her brother from awhile ago, all those times Mayu'd come over to the old Blitz teams base and get stuck in an hours conversation with Leena's brother.

"I thought you liked Bit?" Leena started walking with Mayu.

Mayu just shrugged.

"I used to like him I guess, but he never seemed interested in me, so then uh- I'm going to stop now."

"Huh- Mayu come on tell me what happened." Urged Leena.

Mayu just shook her head. "Then I'll have to ask Leon." Mayu snapped out of her little trance in shock.

"WHAT! LEENA! You better not if you value your life."

Leena began laughing, and running up ahead of Mayu, which made Mayu chase her. 

********************

"Ligra? Geez sounds like some messed up rip off of the Liger zero." Jill inspected the white, more feministic version of the Liger zero.

The old man shook his hands wildly when she was about to leave. Through his gray mustache he said "Oh but this will only be but a small price. The Ligra- we found it in a lab. Just no one can pilot it, please miss! You can at least use it for scrape parts." Jill stopped and place, then turned around looking at the mighty white zoid.

Then she grinned. 

"I guess I could use it for something. What's you price?"

The older man quickly explained all about the zoid, and its price.

"Dang that is cheap-well here, courteously of CORE incorporated." She paid the man, then went to fetch Leena.

**Meanwhile**

"So what are the deals you have on this nice looking Shield Liger here?" Kat glanced up at the blue shield liger, then looked down at the younger boy.

"Oh no, its not for sale! I wouldn't sell it."

Kat glared at the younger boy then pulled out a revolver, and pointed it straight at his face. "It is now, and you will now. And if I spare your life, consider it mercy from the backdraft." Kat laughed.

The boy shook, almost to the point of tears. "Taking advantage of such a young boy Kat? Tsk Tsk. I'd thought better from you, although it doesn't matter we already have a zoid." Ace and Jill turned up in the shadows.

"I'm just doing business, its nothing personal kid, just doing my job. Then consider this your lucky day, I'll spare your life, and let you keep that sorry push over for a shied liger. Ahh...sometimes I surprise even myself. Well its been a pleasure doing business with you." Kat smirked and tripped the boy to her way out. 

Once the three girls were all out of sight, a man with small sunglasses, and gray hair draping down his navy coat emerged from his hiding place in the shadows. The shaken boy ran up to the man. "Sir she she-"

The man silenced him, then turned to the liger. "No doubt she's to confident. Go after her, her family, her friends, and/or her boyfriend, we'll show those backdraft punks not to mess with us." The young boy and the man hopped into the very well armed liger and sped off in the same direction. 

********

"So Ligra, didn't you ever think of no one can pilot it?" Ace said inspecting the zoid.

Jill just shrugged, then grinned jumping into the cockpit.

"Not if I override its memory base, with a virus or two."

"Hacker." Kat stated still pissed off about the entire incident awhile ago.

They could hear Jill laugh from the cockpit and jump down.

"Done, and done. Now we just have to get someone to pilot it over to Leena, 'cause I'm not leaving my Core here."

"Great thinking Jill."

Jill laughed, "Kat its not me who tried to stick up a zbc police."

Kat flipped around, and cursed to herself.

Jill and Ace hopped in their zoids and sped off.

**************


	4. The Reunions and the dreams

The Reunions and the dreams

Authors note: If you see your name on the chosen list, and your not in this chapter, you'll come in the next. If you have any questioned email me. 

Ramia Terra aka Ray skated throughout the city, and then on the boarders of the town. Ray marveled at the different transporters people, as she was were they park it.

"What's this one?" She asked herself slowing down to examine the blue hover cargo owned by if you haven't already guessed the Blitz team. 

Going toward the door, as she skated around it, WHAM!!! The door swung open just as she was skating by hitting square in the face, between the eyes and just above the noise. 

She staggered back on her skates trying to keep her balance and nurse her face where the door struck it. 

"Hey are you alright?! I'm really sorry I didn't see you there!" Asked a vaguely familiar voice Ray recognized, but just couldn't guess until she glanced up at them.

"Jamie?" 

The black hair boy looked up at her.

"Who are you....?"

Ray nearly flipped out. "Rayyyyy, come on Jamie don't you remember me?"

Jamie studied the girls face for a second then his face brighten.

"Oh yeah your Ramia. We met at that zoids convention, when you hit me because you didn't watch out where you were skating." Jamie nodded his head a few times, somewhat happy he actually remembered her.

"Then we can just call it even." She took her hands off her face wondering to herself if it was going to leave a mark.

Jamie pondered for a second then grabbed her hand dragging her in.

"Come in, I can introduce you to the others." Ray still on her skates glided after him.

They entered the cargo room thing where Leon, and Naomi were just bringing in there zoids. It took a moment after they got out to notice Ray.

"Hey Jamie who's your friend?" Leon asked coming up to meet her.

"This is Ray. Remember that time I took off to the zoids convention, and came back with that black eye because somebody wasn't watching where they were going...." He dragged the last part on so she would notice it. 

"Well anyway that was Ray." He directed his hands toward Ray, she knew this was her que to speak.

"Uh...yeah. I'm Ramia Terra."

Doc shook her hand.

"Well hi Ramia, I hope Jamie didn't do that mark on your face to get revenge or anything." He said letting her hand go.

Ray glanced at Jamie then shook her head. "Nope, it was by mistake, I uh wasn't watching where I was going, again...." Ray sweat dropped.

There was a moment of silence until Jamie spoke up. 

"Come on Ray, how about you stay for dinner, I'm cooking."

Ray cheerfully nodded her head, "Sure."

*************

"Hey Mayu it was nice seeing you again. I have to go pick up my zoid from Kat before she demolishes it." Leena said goodbye to her old friend waving.

"Yeah, oh and Leena one last thing do you know where I might find Leon or Bit?" Mayu blushed slightly.

Leena grinned.

"I don't know about Bit but I know my brother is staying with the Blitz team over at their battle coordinates. Maybe you could see him before the battle."

Mayu stuck out her tongue, then set off in the opposite direction. Leena watched as Mayu disappeared into the distance, then returned to her calling team mates. 

"Hey Lee, we found you a great zoid, just a far distance off. Hop into my zoid, and I'll take you there in no time." Jill opened the cockpit so Leena could get into the second seat. 

************

Ky darted down the halls that lead up to his powerful zoid Bounty Liger Type F.ull A.rsenal S.peedmonster or Bounty Liger FAS for short. Loading on a few things, he hopped into the cockpit, and took off out of the ZoidStrike transporter onto the desert.

He over looked the terrain, and began heading North toward Atlantic City. Arriving there within five minutes, he brought the Bounty Liger into a repair shop for a tune-up and began roaming the town. 

"Just like it for a tune- up sir." Asked the repair man.

"Yeah, the heavy armor slowed it a bit in my last battle. Just fix that." Ky noted, then turned around to head out although the man didn't stop talking.

"Yes sir, I got another zoid like this to repair not to long ago. I think it was a called the Liger z- yes the Liger zero that's it. The pilot has yet to come pick it up."

Ky turned to face him, the liger zero, and its pilot Bit Cloud.

"Are you calling me late?" A blondish boy appeared from behind not glancing at Ky just yet.

"Bit...Bit Cloud. I thought you'd still be on the Blitz team."

Bit turned around to see Ky.

"Kyrael? Hey buddy, I thought you'd still be salvaging parts." Bit slapped him on the back in a friendly way.

"Yeah, we'll I've been a lot more successful since then. I'm getting paid highly now."

"Oh really, what is it you do?"

"I'm a bounty hunter."

*****************

Leena and Jill arrived at the marked coordinates Jill had noted.

"There's your zoid." Jill searched around the scenery shielding her eyes from the blazing sun.

"Is that part of Kat's zoid?" Leena asked as they both looked closer. Sure enough it was part of Kat's zoid, the pivot gun anyway. 

Jill moved the Core to pick it up, as Leena left Jill's zoid, and came over to her new one.

"Ahh....." She muttered why looking it over.

"Its like a female version of the Liger zero." She noted, then without examining it any more jumped into the cockpit.

The control panels were a bit dusty, and the screens a bit cracked but when she turned it on the zoid lit up nevertheless and let out a wild war, then charged off in a different direction then the way Leena had hoped to go. She began screaming trying to bring down the seatbelt but it was jammed. Then her eyes darted around the controls looking for a possible break. The only thing she could find is a red button still glowing.

She thought it over, but without any other chose, pressed it. Then the Ligra began to glow a bright green.

******************

Jill watched Leena's zoid speeding off, at first she thought it out of control and that she should help Leena, then looked down at parts of Kat's zoid, and dismissed the thought of Leena from her mind.

Jill's radar picked up two far off zoids, closer to Atlantic city. Still at the same token she saw two other zoids behind her. 

One in the air excelling at high speed, one she guessed was Silver Storm with Savannah. The other was on ground which Jill knew as the Silver Blade Liger with Ace.

Jill then looked off in the direction Leena darted off in, and then shrugged and turned around to meet the others.

****************

"So Ray what are you doing out here anyway?" Jamie asked at dinner as he dished out the food.

Ray shrugged wondering just how to explain this.

"Actually I came out here looking for someone. Then I was on break and decided to check out the transporters. Then I was skating around yours and you should know the rest."

"Looking for someone? Who to be exact?" Piped up Leon.

"Um........." Ray pondered if she should tell them or not. "Ah...Ria and Lee....." She sad somewhat depressively then continued. "Ria was my sister that got kidnapped, and Lee is my brother that disappeared. I'll tell you the entire story sometime if you want but ah...."

Doc patted her on the back. "Its alright, one of us is missing to, but she left on her own. There's nothing we can do about it. Maybe Lee left too."

Ray nodded. "If you knew the whole story..." She thought to herself.

Jamie trying to cheer them up rang the dinner bell which made Brad and Naomi come in from the hanger.

When they finished the meal Ray couldn't help herself but asking. "Who was it of you that is missing?"

Leon looked down. "My little sister Leena." Ray nodded her head not planning to bring the subject up again. Suddenly an explosion rocked the hover cargo tipping it slightly until it regained balance. Ray who had skates on was send back ramming into the wall knocking out. Leon ran to her side as Jamie Naomi and Brad ran out to see what was going on.

***********

Nick Scott slipped away from Fuma promising to meet her again later, but now he had more important things to take care of. He lurked in the shadows determined not to draw any attention to himself, then dashed away into an empty room with a radio.

"X-Treme to Z.B.C. come in zoid battle commission. Some one -hello."

***********

Ray's radio crackled just as Leon set her down on a bed.

"X-Treme to Z.B.C. come in zoid battle commission. Some one -hello."

It crackled. Leon gave a confused glance to Ray whether she could see it or not and picked up the radio.

"Hello." He said into it.

**********

"Yes!" Nick said to himself. 

"This is X-Treme the newly formed backdraft group is planning to hold an uns-" He was cut off as the transmission was cut off.

"Hello...." He said into it a few times without an answer.

"Its dead." Nick angrily threw the useless radio across the room. He began muttering to himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Fuma!" He flipped around surprised.

Fuma arched an eyebrow, Nick lead his eyes to the ground and cursed to himself. Now his fate was in Fuma's hands.

*********

The radio crackled again "This is X-Treme the newly formed backdraft group is planning to hold an uns-" then it blurred there was nothing but static.

Leon pondered, Ray could be in the backdraft, then left the room not forgetting to lock it, and take the radio with him.

*********

Kat geared at the controls trying to hold on.

"How did that-" She was cut off by rumbling for a second. "-bounty hunter know I was in that backdraft."

She pressed her zoid to the max returning fire to wear down the enemy's shield.

"That's right little girl, give it up now." A voice, which she didn't know that belonged to Ky crackled on the com-link.

Kat gritted her teeth, and did some acrobatics to avoid enemy fire. If she only had her pivot gun, and had this thing repaired it would be so easy to take him out. She finally launched her expensive missile as the only one she had causing the entire ground to rumble within at least 40 miles. 

As a cover by the flashing light she took off into the sky.

"You may have gotten away this time, but remember girl I've never failed yet." Ky said to himself, then left the field before anyone saw him.

********

Chaos brought his zoid into the lighting teams hanger slowly then getting out of the cockpit. Across from him Kelly also parked her zoid and hopped out rubbing her head.

"After all that and a canceled match." She muttered to herself angrily and headed into main room followed by Chaos.

They both collapsed on seat.

"You'd except more of a battle." Chaos noted, Kelly just nodded. This conversation was going no where. 

"Kelly, do your friends ever get you and your sister mixed up." Chaos couldn't help himself from asking.

Kelly arched an eyebrow then just shrugged. "Sometimes, but that's just because we are identical."

"Or they don't know you that well." Chaos brought up.

"Well then that would just piss me off." Kelly pouted. 

Chaos put an arm around her so Kelly blushed slightly, but didn't move back.

"I won't get'cha mixed up, promise."

*********

*Dream Sequence*

A younger version of Ray(about 13) with scratches and cuts on her skated as fast as she could, something was chasing her she just couldn't see what. Sliding around another corner in this strange maze, she tried to stop when she came to a dead end, but couldn't stop in time and smashed into the wall. She fell forward knocking her chin among the new ruble that was there. 

Rubbing her head, she slowly got up shaking. Then in the distance she could see a silvery shinning zoid, that she had to shield her eyes for a second, until it came into focus. Then in front of her she could see her sister Ria crying because she was lost. 

Ray frowned slightly and went cheer up her sister, until right when Ria reached out to grab her hand, Ria was snatched away from her by a man with longer gray hair, and sparkling eyes behind small glasses.

"Hey." Ray moved her mouth to say, but no sound came out.

The man watched her for a second then kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall down as she could now only helplessly watch as her sister was taken away by this awful man in his shinning silvery zoid. Then above her appeared her brother. She screamed after him, but he didn't seem to hear her and disappear into the distance, and faded away into nothingness. 

Ray collapsed again face up staring at the sky which was navy blue and blackness that swirled around her.

Soon the rocks disappeared as she got taller, then a year older version of herself stood up, then glanced to her left side where a helcat like the one she has now stood baring its teeth. She jumped into it, as someone-her mothers face appeared on the screen mouthing 'You said you would protect your siblings.'

'You failed.'

"No!!!" Ray screamed shaking her head with her eyes closed trying to rid this image. 

"It wasn't my fault! I swear I didn't do it!!!" Suddenly a bright flashing light took over the zoid, and Ray found herself floating in nothingness. The older version her age now of herself. Her radio began crackling.

"Their coming! The backdrafts taking over!!" The person on the radio shouted. 

Ray couldn't move but only float there. 'I must help!' She thought but could do nothing. From the left side of her it began to light up, white then advanced spreading. Soon she was caught up, and disappeared.

*End dream sequence.*

"No! I swear it wasn't me!!" Ray screamed in her sleep, and the second she awoke, jumped up her fist in a punch that nearly missed Leon. He dodged it, then calmly lead her arm down.

She shook her head snapping back into reality.

"Sorry it was ah-" She began lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Its alright. Just a nightmare." He said patting her on the back which made her blush.

"I wish it was only..." She thought to herself.

************

Mayu picked up the pace a bit as every once and awhile a big explosion shook her Krystallite, which is a gun sniper IX. Every time a blast would hit down near her she'd cusses hoping that didn't leave a mark.

She was approaching close to the coordinates the Blitz team's next fight was suppose to be at, although got a little side track avoiding the fight that already was going on. 

She tighten her grip of the controls as her radar picked up the blue hover cargo up ahead.

************

Then the Ligra began to glow a bright green. The cockpit began to shake rapidly as Leena held onto the controls as the only thing holding her in. The screens flashed different colors then came into the black, and green line data screens.

Leena couldn't make out what was it that was on the screen ahead of her only enough to see 'destruction.'

The Ligra titled to one side, then became even again, although Leena lost her balance, and tumbled off to the right side knocking her head on the control panel, and knocking out.

************

Ray skated around the Blitz team base, occasionally going to room to room, saying hi to everyone then appearing there again five minutes later.

Jamie walked out with a coke, and had to jump back as she went by.

"Ya'd think you'd cool it with the skates around now." Leon said upon her fourth time entering his room.

A smirk appeared on Ray's face, as she sat down on his bed next to him.

"What can I say I like skating."

Leon smiled back, then glanced over at Ray's face.

"Hey Ray, how did you get that scar?" Leon asked. Ray just shrugged.

"Well, its kind of a long story, so are you sure you want to know?" Ray asked, Leon nodded.

"Yeah, its always nice to know more about people, and friends." Ray blushed hoping Leon was referring to her as being his friend, but shook it off before he could see.


	5. The upcoming nights, and problems.

The upcoming nights, and problems.

Authors note: If you see your name on the chosen list, and your not in this chapter, you'll come in the next. If you have any questioned email me. 

The Ligra's green glow soon faded, although in place of the normal white zoid it was before stood a taller bigger and heavier armed zoid. There was also something different about it they just couldn't place.

The other three zoids just arrived there once the transformation was over.

"Lee! Lee wake up you lazy girl." Jill said over the com link only to find out she was knocked out.

"There's no use in trying to wake her now Jill." Savannah did a swirl in the sky, then came down to land.

Jill just sighed, then checked her radar for any other zoids in the area. 

"Jill check your radar four and a half miles ahead of us." Said Ace over the com link.

Jill did as he said and noticed a flashing green light.

"Transporter?" Questioned Jill.

"No to big." Savannah watched it on her radar as well.

"Should be a bit bigger then a Whaleking." Ace noted, preparing his zoid.

"Can't be a zoid, to powerful."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna stay here to find out." Ace edged his zoid backward as the blinking green light was approaching at fast speed.

Jill gritted her teeth, then glanced over at Leena.

"We have to wake Lee, its either all of us goes, or none of us goes." Jill jumped out of her cockpit, and tugged at the Ligra's.

Ace made a face at that but then was soon out to join her. With much effort, and little time left the cockpit finally gave revealing its unconscious pilot.

"Lee wake up." Savannah said softly shaking her. 

With in a minute Leena came to, pressing the red button once more. A green light surrounded them all and the shaking began again.

Although Savannah got a glance at the radar, the big object that was coming toward them was gone.

***********

Fuma sat across from Nick, as Nick had his eyes on the ground. If one word of this slipped out to the committee of seven, he by far wished not to know what would happen to him. After a moment of silence he said.

"So are you going to tell them. I don't want to hurt you Fuma, I really don't, but that doesn't mean I won't if it is necessary to keep my secret."

Fuma remained silent looking down at him, then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Nick, why would I tell them? Why do you think I'd sell you out?" She asked breaking the awkward silence that was developing.

Nick glared up at you.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I only work for them I don't trust them. I don't exactly want anything to do with the backdraft. If it were someone else I'd tell to save myself....but its not."

Fuma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you escaped, come back and take me with you."

************

Mayu tugged at the controls as if they would make any difference, but no doubt her zoid was stalled, and didn't plain to move any time soon. She hopped out of her zoid, not forgetting to kick it on her way.

She'd hope she wouldn't miss them, or get caught in the next battle that will come around in this area.

Time slowly passed, Mayu dreading every moment of it, as she could do nothing about it. When her hopes were almost gone, and man drove passed in a convertible.

"Hey!" She waved her arms widely hoping to gain there attention.

As she hoped, the man turned around, and got out of the car.

He had brown spike in front, short hair, navy blue eyes, a short beard that matched his hair, and stood far above her at 6'3".

"Need some help?" He asked his voice indicated he was around the age of eighteen.

"Hey my zoid broke-" Mayu couldn't even finish, as he already invited himself over expecting the zoid.

"This is it, the forward command disk got knocked out. Its easy enough to fix, if you know what the problem is." He reconnected the disk without any trouble, then came back up to her.

"I was mechanic before, so I'm used to seeing these problem. What is a girl like you doing way out here?"

Mayu shrugged casually still getting the feeling to beat the ----(must remember its pg) out of her zoid for stopping on her like that.

"I was going to see Leon, Naomi, and doc and them." Cliff paused.

"Naomi? Flugel?" Mayu nodded again.

"I thought she was traveling."

"Yeah, I mean she is, around here that is. I went to go see them, or hope to see them in time when they were in the area."

"Do you know where?"

"Only the coordinates for their next battle, so they can't be that far away."

*************Backdraft headquarters.

"xg-891" A man with long gray hair asked gaining the attention of what looked like a somewhat normal 23 year old man with kind of spike black hair, with blue streaks running through. His eyes were green, and had the small numbers 4523 printed over his left eye.

"Your next mission will be coming up soon, you will be piloting the best Backdraft weapon yet." Xg-891 nodded.

The older man laughed, the shut the door once more leaving Xg-891 the Humanoid Artificial Pilot in the dark room alone.

************

Ray shook her head as if she didn't want to answer these questioned but did anyway.

"When I was younger around the age of ten my parents were- murdered. Stabbed and shot. They used to be ZBC agents. I think that's why the two backdraft members went after them. They were going to kill me to, but my brother distracted one, and pulled me away from the other one before he could kill me, although he did leave this gash across my face." Ray brought her face down to the ground, in deep though. 

Leon put his arm around her comforting her.

"Hey, I've lost someone to."

"Hmm?" Ray asked trying to snap out of her own little trance.

"Well I lost my mother, and my sister just left. We never talked that much, so I didn't know her to well. Still I knew she had a high sense of pride, and that's all anyone else would see, or care to look for. But if you look close enough she's a little bit broken. I think that was caused by our mothers death. Then she left, so I was hoping she wouldn't do anything you know, stupid or deadly to her health. Sure she can be a hot head to a lot of others, but she's not that bad of a person."

Ray's eyes glistered. "Sounds like a nice girl, I'd like to meet her some time."

"If- I mean when she comes back. I felt kind of guilty taking her spot on the team."

Ray nudged him in the ribs. "I'm sure she will, whatever happened to your mother?"

Leon flinched. "Ya really want to know?" He asked, Ray nodded.

"Then you'll have to wait until morning, you can stay in the guest room, my old sisters room if you don't mind."

Ray shook her head, and followed Leon to the empty room. 

**********

Ray laid back in the flat bed staring at the ceiling, talking to Leon really made her think about what happened to her family. Terrible images replaying themselves in her mind. She tried to shake it off and think of something else. Like that dream, not something she took to much pride in, but it just scared her the radio message that the backdraft was coming. Wasn't the backdraft already defeated?

She was pretty sure of it. Rolling over in bed, she glanced down, small pieces of shattered glass were the remains of a picture frame. She reached down to pick it up, moving all the glass off to see the picture. It was of three very young kids, and a mother.

The mother looked much like the younger version which must have been her daughter. The other child was a boy with brown hair, Ray guessed as Leon. The other child looked somewhat like Leena, but not of the family. Ray could only wonder who it was, and couldn't help but notice the looks upon the faces. They weren't outstanding smiles like normal pictures, but more of dimmed depressed looks, with only a bit of cheerfulness. The background seemed to take place in a lab of some sort. Footsteps were heard right outside her room, as she quickly dropped the frame, shoved it under the bed, slid the picture in her pocket, and acted upon she was asleep.

It was the one she met before, Brad passed by her room with coffee in one hand, and had a disgusted look upon his face as he passed.

Perhaps because they thought she was going to replace Leena? By what Leon said, she wasn't to far liked by the others. 

Ray just dismissed the thought from mind, and turned around to sleep. 

**************

Kat slammed at the controls once more, completely pissed off that her zoid was stalling now. The bounty hunter did make a few good hits on her, and she wasn't to sure how much longer this zoid could hold its own. She was still high above the ground, and her zoid stalling would probably result in a nose dive then death.

Where was her team when she needed them, forget her team where was the backdraft members. Perhaps even though their notorious reputation on of them could help her in this predicament. She could think about landing, but not for at least another mile so that bounty hunter couldn't catch her once more. Kat wouldn't put it passed him. 

Kat braced herself as the engine roared again trying to stay in the air, as it dropped a little.

Examining her radar, that little battle had taken her far off course, she couldn't tell where she was anymore. Although she did notice a zoid, and what seemed to be a car speeding toward a transporter. Kat hoped on her life they could help her, and slowly lowed the zoid down.

***********

Jill, Ace, Savannah, and Leena parked their zoids, in a circle where they started a camp fire.

"I guess this is where we are staying for the night. Its to dark to travel now." Jill said to herself kicking the dust.

Savannah stared out at the night sky, Leena sat by the fire, and Ace scanned his radar for anything else.

"There's nothing with in a 30 mile radius of us. That thing just disappeared. Its on alarm, it will wake us if something's coming." Ace told Leena after he hopped down from the cockpit.

"Kat's been missing." Savannah begin, which drew everyone's attention. "For hours...."

"She probably just went off on her own." Ace started too.

"Well if she wants that spot on the team she better not leave for good." Jill shot back at him.

Savannah chose to ignore those comments. "Shes been missing since around noon."

Leena gave a creped out glanced at the other to who merely nodded, yet listened to Savannah continue. 

"That large object had been coming to, and disappeared."

"Come on Savannah, where are you getting at!" Leena swung her hands up, and looked over her back to assure herself they were alone.

"She's just stating the obvious." Ace said cracking open a coke he had, and taking a sip.

Jill also edged back, then glanced behind her.

"She means-" Jill said the end part quite loud. "-that we watch our backs. Be careful. That object appeared out of no where, and disappeared as quick as it came. Then Kat has been missing, no doubt probably involved in that fight we saw far off in our radar, and now she still hasn't been able to make it back. Now we are here with a major disadvantage that we do not know this area, and its night so any bandits can use it as a cover..."

"Hey don't dis bandits now Jill."

Jill rolled her eyes at Ace, then reached into her zoid pulling out a flashlight.

"The radars nice and all but I still think we should take shifts. The radar may not pick up that major object in time." Leena still wasn't happy, just as Jill tossed her the flash light.

"Yeah, time's something that we'd need. I'd say one does shift the other night patrol. One stays here watching out for stuff that can't be picked up by radar, night patrol will go around watching for zoids and buy us a little time." Jill collapsed back down on the floor.

"Well I'm still energetic, and Jill has as much caffeine as the coke company uses so we'll take first shift." Ace stood up dragging Jill with him. Leena, and Savannah nodded, and went to sleep in about half an hour.

"I'll take care of night patrol." Jill invited herself, already heading toward her zoid. Ace grabbed her by the shoulder and held it back.

"A girl alone in a distance area is bad enough, one wondering the desert is worse. I'll take night patrol."

Ace turned his back heading toward his zoid.

"Hey!" Jill protested. "I may be a girl, but a dangerous one. I'll make them think twice about taking me on."

Ace laughed.

"What and risk your own life. Think about it Jill what if something happened to you, what then?"

Jill gave him a strange look.

"Since when do you care? I have no family that knows I'm alive, or wants me that way."

"Jill, don't kid yourself. Besides you'd let down your friends that way."

"Don't get all your-so-good Ace, I have low self esteem and I'd like to keep it that way."

"No offense Jill but your not exactly sane, or good. Last time I checked you go solo, not evil, but not exactly always good. You'd see what was more appealing to you at the time."

"Like you don't have the same theory Ace!"

"Jill you've never changed, not even since the orphanage where I met you."

"I've yet to debate if that's a bad thing or not."

"Its not a bad thing."

"Then what's your point?!"

"You must be suicidal or something, bandits would just jump at the chance to take on a girl like you. Even if they don't win they still could do some series damage. And think about if they did win, what would happen to you then. You have to live and the firestorm team has to go on." 

The conversation was just getting strange, but Jill could say no more as she barely dodged a flying coke can thrown by Savannah.

"Told you that would shut them up." Leena whispered loud enough that Jill heard, and then she received a glare. Jill sat down on the sand, and Ace took off in his zoid.

***************

Bit cloud shook his head quickly to remain awake. He was stuck in this rather big desert, at night fall, and had to keep awake to watch out from bandits.

After another half an hour, he gave up and staggered out of his zoid leaning against the leg.

Although his attention was distracted by a bunch of noise over behind Ligers leg.

Bit sprung up and ran over to see this girl behind the really. Right as she spotted him, she took off running in her hands full with stolen parts.

"Hey!" Bit hollered taking off after her far into the desert.

After zigzagging they came closer to a campsite with a bunch of part zoids.

'Maybe they can help me.' He thought. "Someone stop that bandit!" The members at the campsite moved, up so they could vaguely see them. Yet the girl knew they would help him by saying that and yelled. 

"Murder! Its a murderer help me!!!"

************

Voice in the distance alerted Jill. She hopped up, grabbing her gun throwing it into her jacket, and a pole getting ready to strike listening to hear where the voice come from. Then she could see to figures in the distance approaching at quick speed.

. "Someone stop that bandit!" one yelled "Murder! Its a murderer help me!!!" the girl screamed.

Jill bit her lip wondering what to do, but as the two entered the campsite *BANG!!* The girl went down, Jill flipped over her pole again.

"Good you knocked her out, that girl stole some-" The blond haired man, none other then Bit came into the camp site as well.

Jill just shrugged *BAM!!* Once again she knocked them out with the solid steel pole.

Once the two went down, Jill kicked Savannah to wake her then returned to the site of the two intruders.

"Who are they?" She asked briefly. 

Jill just shrugged taking out her gun, just in case these people weren't playing.

****

Kat's zoid landed with a thunk on the ground, a short second before the power drained, and lights went dead.

She struggled at her seatbelt which didn't want to open, seemed to be doing that much lately. This time it finally came undone she hopped out of her zoid to inspect the damage.

*****

Nick came down the halls his boots echoing noises on the steel metal floor. The sliding door opened upon his arrival, as he came up behind the gray haired man, the women Sarah looking upon a giant darken zoid, its red eyes glowing. 

"This-" The man began. "This is yet to be the greatest zoid ever discovered. Once we have the right pilot chosen, this no doubt will defeat the others with ease." Nick glanced at Sarah to see her reaction was not half as confident. Why should she be, when the Berserk fury, and Vega were beaten by the same zoid that was causing them trouble all along.

"Do not forget captain that we do have a new threat. The Firestorm team. Mistress fire, Toros, and some other people. Although our spy is with them they will only prove as back up to our enemy's now."

"There are already bounty hunters up to CORE's traitor. None have caught her yet, that tells you something does it not." Nick said as Sarah slammed her high heel shoe on the ground, making a loud noise against the tile.

"Sir I would personally like to see this mission through." Sarah turned to the one who seemed to be the captain.

"Sarah you are far underestimating the zoids abilities yet are confident in your own to see it through. With a person like you in charge the Spinner zoid it by far could not reach its full potential."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Are you really trusting one of the lower ranks to control an operation with such importance as this."

Nick needed to stay in this conversation so he could perhaps get a good opportunity.

"Or maybe its that Sarah he doesn't trust you either, but you do not have the advanced experience he is looking for."

Sarah didn't even glance at him, but the captain nodded.

"And how are you the one to be speaking of great experience." Came a voice from behind them.

*******

Authors note: Alright I know this chapters kind of small, but I've been waiting for a reply from someone in the story but never got it so just left them out. Thats why it took longer then normal.


End file.
